


Parker Luck: The Field Trip

by T1MMY4L1F3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Precious Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1MMY4L1F3/pseuds/T1MMY4L1F3
Summary: What will happen after Peter gets much closer with MJ and they receives a small rectangular piece of paper which requires a signature and in big bold letters has "Field Trip to Stark Industries" on it?OrTony organizes a field trip for Peter's Academic Decathlon team so he can embarrassed him.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 313





	1. The Permission Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction, I have very little to no expirience.

It was Wednesday, September 30th, school has been in session for about a month now and Peter is doing well, he still has enough time for Star Wars marathons with Ned and of course, Spider-Man duties. He's even gotten closer to MJ to the point where she regularly comes along for their marathons. All in all, Peter was pretty happy with this school year so far.

Well that was about to change. 

"Peter, get up, you can't be late for school." He heard may tell him while she was standing in his door frame.

"Mmmm five more minutes May......" Peter mumbled into his pillow.

"If you don't get out of your bed this instant, no more Spider-Maning for the rest of the week." May said in a slightly serious tone.

Peter immediately shot up. "I'm up, I'm up!"

May snickered a bit. "Come on, pack your bag, breakfast is on the kitchen counter." May told him while walking out of his bedroom.

Peter started packing his back, putting on his "bracelets" that would form his iron spider suit and web shooters. After he packed he went into the kitchen and grabbed the breakfast May had made.

"Remember Peter, you're staying at Tony's tower for the rest of the week while I'm out. I know you like seeing your Avenger family again." May told him, he had almost forgotten that he would spending the rest of the week at the tower.

"Yep, I know may, I'm excited. Anyway thanks for breakfast, see you next week, larb you!" Peter said while walking towards the apartment door.

"Larb you too Pete, don't get into too much trouble!" May yelled back before he closed the door.

\---Time skip: Peter walking to school---

While walking to school Peter though about all the things he would be doing at the tower, of course he'll be able to work with Tony again but he also remembered Shuri was at the tower this week with her brother T'Challa. That meant he could improve his suit even more and he would of course have his fellow Viner there to mess with all the Avengers.

He also thought about inviting Ned and MJ over for movie nights or sleepovers so he could introduce them to Shuri. At the mention of MJ on his head he paused for a bit, he's been getting much closer with MJ recently, they started hanging out almost as much as he did with Ned, he occasionally even catches here looking at him in class or even smiling at some of his jokes, he shrugs the thoughts off though, there's no way MJ would see me as more than a friend, he thought.

Fact is, Peter had developed a crush on MJ, and not a small one either. He loves everything about her, the fact she doesn't care what other people think, her obsession with books, her messy, curly hair, her coffee skin, her eyes... her lips, oh god he's fallen hard for the girl.

\---Time skip: Peter arrives at school---

As he arrived at the front of the school, he saw Flash pulling up in his silver 2017 Audi TTS Roadster, after Peter wrecked his dad's old one he must've gotten a new one, he thought.

When he entered the school and made his way to his locker, it didn't take long for him to run into his best friend. "Hey bro!" Ned yelled trough the crowd of students.

"Hey man." Peter replies as they do their secret handshake. "How is your Lego X-Wing looking? Is it fixed yet?" Peter asked, the last time he came by Ned's for a movie night he accidentally knocked it off the shelf and it broke into multiple pieces.

"Yeah bro, I managed to find all the bricks only 10 minutes after you left, it's as good as new." Ned told him, Peter nodded in response.

"What's up losers?" MJ came up behind them and asked, startling them both.

"Oh hey MJ, not much, Ned just told me he managed to fix his Lego X-Wing." Peter told her.

"Let me guess, you knocked it over." MJ asked while slightly grinning.

Before Peter could reply, Ned simply said "Yep, he did, it was nothing though, it was an easy fix."

"Of course he did, anyway you guys better be at the Decathlon meeting today, Mr. Harrington said he had an important announcement." MJ informed us, this intrigued them both.

After the bell rang they made their way to their first class, chemistry, Peter already knew he would get bored because Bruce more or less thought him everything, not that he needed to teach much, Peter seemed to know almost everything already.

\---Time skip: lunch---

The bell rang and students made their way to to cafeteria, when Peter got there he already saw Ned and MJ sitting in their usual spots, MJ now sitting directly across from Peter's spot ever since Peter and Ned got her into their little group. 

Peter went over to grab some lunch and then sat down across from MJ. "Hey dork." MJ greeted him, taking her eyes off her book page for a split second.

"Hey MJ, hey Ned, anything I missed?" Peter asked, mostly towards Ned though.

"Not much, me and MJ were talking about the car you saved from falling off that bridge yesterday." You see, ever since MJ got into their group, Peter and Ned found out she'd known about his spider duties for a while, Peter wasn't surprised and Ned was just glad he didn't have to keep the secret from the oh so observant MJ.

"Yeah, pretty impressive dork." MJ added without taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

"Thanks MJ." Peter simply replied.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about Star Wars with MJ occasionally making a comment about on of the movies, seems like she's learning well form their movie nights.

\---Time skip: decathlon---

When the Decathlon meeting rolled around, Ned was excited to hear what the announcement was and Peter was just eager to get back out as Spider-Man. 

"Alright everyone, attention please, take your seats, I have some very exciting news for you guys." Mr. Harrington cheerfully said, his tone intrigued Peter.

When everyone had taken their seats, he continued. "As you may know we've been doing very well and we have been invited to go on a field trip to somewhere you all know." At this point everyone, excluding MJ, was at the edge of their seats.

"The field trip will be to..." Peter was going trough scenarios in his head but what came out of Mr. Harrington's mouth was something he dreaded. "... Stark Industries!"

Everyone cheered, Ned was bouncing in his seat from excitement , even MJ looked intrigued, but Peter sunk so low into his seat you almost couldn't see him above the table.

Then of course Flash had to make a coment. "Ha, now we get to see that Penis' internship is made up!" Peter huffed in annoyance at this, but then he noticed MJ, she looked genuinely mad at Flash's comment. 

"Listen Eugene, you're just yealous that Tony Stark chose Peter instead of you as an intern." MJ said with annoyance in her voice and a stern glare to go along with it.

Flash huffed at this and looked away. Peter turned to MJ and mouthed a 'thank you.' to her to which she replied with a shurg and, a hint of a smile?

"Anyway kids, you'll have to get these permission slips signed by your parents or a guardian, and hand them in on tomorrow, the field trip will be this Friday." Mr Harrington said while passing out the permission slips.

That's when it hit Peter, aunt may wasn't home and he had to spend the rest of the week at the tower, he'd have to get Mr. Stark or Mrs. Potts to sign it. 

"Dude dude dude we're going to the Avengers tower! Are we going to meet Tony Stark? Or the Avengers? Or both?!" Ned asked in excitement. Peter just replied with a shurg and said. "Probably... I'm staying there for the rest of the week soooo, you're technically going to my second house." Ned's jaw dropped and MJ looked amused.

"Your Parker Luck™ is never in your side is it?" MJ asked with amusement in her voice and a smile on her face. Peter simply nodded and responded with a 'yeah, no kidding.' before stuffing the permission slip in his bag.

"Alright kids, that was it, you're all dismissed." Mr. Harrington said, everyone stood up, grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow loser." MJ said and... winked at him? Peter blushed slightly and stammered out a 'See you to-tomorrow MJ.' before she walked away.

"Dude I'm so excited for tomorrow, I can't believe we're going to Avengers tower!" Ned exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah me neither Ned..." Peter said unenthusiastically.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow bro." Ned said while doing their secret handshake. "Yeah see your tomorrow dude." Peter Simply replied.

As he walked down to the road he saw Happy in a Blacked out 2020 Audi A4. Peter made his way go the car, opened the door and sat down while dropping his bag on the floor.

"Had fun at school kid?" Happy asked in his usual tone, he's started to warm up to Peter but he wouldn't openly admit that.

"Yeah it was alright, we have a field trip tomorrow." Peter replied an immediately regretted saying anything about the field trip.

"Oh yeah, where to?" Happy asked simply. "To the tower." mumbled Peter. "What was that kid, I didn't quite catch that." Happy said with a hind of amusement in his voice. "To the tower." Peter said clearly this time. "Your Parker Luck™ is always against you isn't it kid." Happy said in an amused tone, Peter didn't reply. 

Why me, he thought, why does the field trip have to be to Stark Industri- oh my god I swear Mr. Stark is behind all of this. At least Ned will be there with me and MJ... I wonder why MJ looked so angry at Flash's comment, she even stood up for me... oh don't be ridiculous Peter, she just did that because you're her friend... but what about that wink at the school gates? Peter continued to think about MJ for the rest of the way to the tower.

\---Time skip: at the tower---

Happy drove into the parking garage and parked the Audi in it's designated spot, right next to all of Mr. Starks Audi R8's and... a car with a cover over it? "Hey Happy, what's that car doing with a cover over it?" Peter aksed, Happy quickly shot down the question. "Look kid, Tony needs you in his lab right now, no time for questions." Happy said with slight worry on his face, weird, Peter thought. "Alright, bye Happy!" Peter said cheerfully.

Peter rode the elevator all the way up to the floor where Tony's lab was located. After getting out of the elevator he quickly found his lab and scanned his level 10 badge to gain acces. "Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter said cheerfully. 

"Hey kid, how was school?" Tony replied with a slight smirk. 

"It was pretty good, aced my history test today, talked to Ned and MJ about Star Wars and did decathlon." Peter replied, being careful to not mentioning his trip. 

"Sounds like fun, but who's MJ?" Tony replied, Peter paled, he didn't think about the fact he never told Mr. Stark about MJ because he always thought he would tease him about talking to a girl and ultimately find out his crush on her. 

"Erm... n-no one, no one yeah..." Peter stammered out. Tony smirked. 

"Sounds like someones is trying to hide his feelings from his mentour." Tony replied with a mischievous smile. 

"Come on Mr. Stark, she's just someone in my friend group and the captain of the decathlon team, nothing more I swear." Peter replied, slightly annoyed. 

"So it is a girl? Interesting, anyway I'll drop it... for now." He replied, but before Peter could speak. 

"Anyway, let's go to the common room, we're having dinner with the rest, Thor even brought Valkyrie along, Carol came by for pit stop and as I'm sure you know, Shuri and T'Challa are here for the week." Peter perked up at the mention of Shuri, he'd be able to improve his suit with Vibanium, Shuri prommised to bring some last time she was at the tower, he also noted that Carol and Valkyrie were here. You see, Peter, along with Natasha, Clint and Bucky, suspect that the two women have an eye for ane another, the occasional glance and blush, the playful comments and slight flirting. Peter, Natasha, Clint and Bucky all agreed that they would try to get the two women together when they both came around again, very convenient that when one of them comes along, the other does too.

Peter rode the elevator up to the common room and when the doors opened, he could immediately see Natasha, Clint and Bucky sitting with each other, stealing glances at the two women that were on the balcony, presumably Carol and Valkyrie just arrived, along with Thor and Loki. Peter made his way to the trio and joined them.

"Hey Pete, how was school?" Natasha asked him. 

"It was pretty good, usual stuff, aced a test, talked to Ned and MJ about Star Wars and then did decathlon practice." Peter replied, Natasha smirked a bit, Peter worried she would ask about MJ but she didn't, little did he know the trio would discuss this 'MJ' person later. 

"Decathlon huh? Anything that needs a signature?" Nat asked with a mischievous smile, Peter paled again, oh no, how did she- oh right, she's a spy... 

"Erm.... fine, yes we have a field trip this Friday." Peter reluctantly said. 

"Oh, and to where would that be?" Clint asked. "Here.' Peter mumbled., much like he did when he told Happy. "What was that buddy, I didn't hear you." Bucky asked playfully. "Here." Peter said clearly this time. Natasha smirked and took the permission slip from her pocket. 

"How did you-" Peter was about to ask. "I know everything маленький паук, and I'm sneaky." She playfully cut him off, then proceeded to take the permission slip to Pepper who was making dinner in the kitched, along with Steve. Peper took the piece of paper and looked up at Peter with a smile, then proceeded to sign it. This is the end of me, Peter thought.

\---Time skip: after dinner---

Peter was in his room, working on an improved version of web formule after Tony told him he couldn't work with Shuri until tomorrow. He looked outside and noticed a dark grey 2020 Audi Q8 puling up, he immediately knew who arrived and shot up, heading to the common room.

"Hey Nat!" He all but yelled the moment he entered the common room.

"What's up маленький паук?" She replied, oblivious to the situation.

"Someone is here, she'll like a warm welcome." Almost on cue, the elevator dinged and out stepped Maria Hill who immediately fast walked toward Nat before giving here a firm but loving hug.

"Evening Nat, you look badass as always." Maria said playfully before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed you too Maria, alright boys, I will be taking an early rest, don't come near my room." Nat said before taking Maria's hand and practically dragging her towards her bedroom.

"Well then, Nat's love life is back up and running by the looks of it, how about yours Pete, how's this 'MJ' girl doing?" Clint teasingly said while Sam and Bucky stifled a laugh. Peter paled but went along with it, they'll probably find out on Friday anyway, he thought. "She's doing well, me and Ned talked to her about Star Wars and she's doing an amazing job as decathlon captain." 

"Good to hear buddy, hey tell you what, since Stark has more or less denied your science session with Mrs. Meme Queen why don't you go and finish your new web formula?" Clint told him, Peter was surprised but didn't complain about them dropping the MJ subject. "Sounds good, good night everyone!" Peter told everyone and got a bunch of 'good night's back. Little did he know Clint never dropped the MJ subject, but that he would just converse with the rest about it.

When Peter got back to his room, he worked on his web formula for a while before getting tired, putting on his pyjamas and flopping onto his bed, he was not looking forward to Friday...


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the field trip, Peter gets a surprise gift from Tony and confesses his feelings to Michelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, I didn't have that much inspiration. Also school started for me again so updates might be either slower or faster since I'll be able to write on my way to and from but, of course, education comes first so.

It was Thursday morning, October 1st, Peter is sleeping with a huge smile on his face, why you may ask, well he's dreaming about Michelle of course. His dreams are cut short though by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Rise and shine маленький паук." Natasha said while entering the room, Peter just mumbled in response. Natasha snickered slightly as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "You gotta get up маленький паук, Tony told me to come wake you up because he has a surprise for you." 

Peter moved himself to sit up and rest against his headboard. "A surprise?" Peter asked intrigued. Natasha nodded in response. "He said he'd come get you after breakfast so the sooner you're finished, the sooner you'll get your surprise." Natasha said while getting up from his bed and heading to the door. "Oh also, I wanna have a little talk with you during breakfast." She said and before Peter could reply, she closed the door.

It didn't take long for Peter to get out of bed and head to his bathroom to get ready for the day, he was actually looking forward to it since he had most of his favorite subjects at school today and he'd get to spend the rest of the day with Shuri working on his suit. He thought about possible upgrades to his suit and webshooters while showering. After his shower he put on some clothes, got his bag ready while putting on his "bracelets" and heading out the door.

When he entered the kitchen he saw a few less people then normal due to him being up earlier than usual, he quickly found Nat sitting at the kitchen table eating some breakfast, by the looks of it she had also put out some cereal for Peter. "Hey Nat, you wanted to talk about something?" Peter asked while sitting down at the table and preparing his breakfast.

"That is correct, I wanted to help you with your 'MJ' situation." Natasha said with a smirk, Peter groaned slightly at this, of course she knew. "Wanda helped me a bit by reviewing some of your memories of her so you can put at least 50% of the blame on her." She said while pointing at Wanda, who was sat on the couch.

"Alright, go ahead, maybe I'll actually use the tips you give me." Peter said, slightly annoyed.

"The best advice anyone could give you is just be yourself, you're a great kid, you're funny, nice and from what Wanda told me, she likes you the way you are. When I met Maria we didn't change for each other and we loved that about one another, that's why we're the best couple in the tower. Well okay we might get beat by Carol and Valkyrie or you an MJ when you get together but still." Natasha said, Peter decided to take this information to heart and he might actually tell MJ how he feels when they meet each other at school today.

"You know what, thanks Nat, I'll keep that in mind. Talking about Carol and Valkyrie, when should we set them up?" Peter replied while glancing at two women in question.

Natasha smirked. "I was thinking about doing it today, me, Maria and the boys have already set up a plan, I'll brief you after school." She said.

"Sounds good." Peter said while continuing to eat his cereal. When he was done the elevator opened and revealed Tony in one of his usual outfits.

"Hey kid, I hope Nat told you I had a surprise for you." He said while glancing at Natasha.

"Yeah, she did. What's the surprise Mr. Stark?" Peter replied with enthusiasm in his voice.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you. Come on, it's in the garage, just follow me." Tony said. 'In the garage, why would he put a surprise in the garage?' Peter thought. Peter follow Tony to the elevator and took it down to the garage level.

When they got down, Tony walked him to something that had a cover on it. 'Wait this is the same thing I saw when I arrived here yesterday with Happy.' Peter thought. 

"Alright kid, do you want to do the honors?" Tony asked. "Okay Mr. Stark." Peter happily replied. 

When he removed the cover, with a little help from Tony, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Mr. Stark, You-you're giving me a car?!" Peter practically yelled while pacing around the beautiful silver car in awe. 

"I sure did kid, this here is a 2021 Audi e-tron GT, I thought you could use a car since you're getting to the age where Happy won't have to drive your around every day." Tony said, before he could say anything else Peter gave him a big hug, completely forgetting about his super strength.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled into Tony's suit. "No problem kid, but can you loosen up a little, you're crushing me with your super strength." Tony replied, noticeably out if breath.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Stark." Peter said while letting him go.

"So, what do you say about taking it to school today? I'll be with you in the passenger seat of course since technically you can't drive yet." Tony said with a grin.

"Sure, Ned and MJ are going to love this." Peter said while practically running to the driver side door. He threw his bag on the back seat and waited for Tony to get in. "Here are the keys kid, fire her up." Tony said while handing him the keys.

"Peter turned the car on and was immediately greeted by a familiar voice. "Hello Peter, how are you today?" The voice asked.

Peter immediately recognised the voice. "Karen?" He asked. "Yes, it's me Peter. Tony put me in the cars system so you have a familiar AI with you at all times." Karen replied.

"That's so cool! Do I just say where I want to go and you drive me there then?" Peter asked excitedly. "That's correct Peter, where would you like to go today?" Karen replied.

"Drive me to my school please." Peter told the AI. "Right away Peter, driving you to Midtown School of Science and Technology." Karen replied while starting to drive out of the garage and onto the open road.

\---Time skip: Peter arriving at school---

Karen pulled the car into the parking lot of the school and found a spot to park in. "We have arrived Peter, would you like me to shut off the car?" Karen asked while putting the car in park. "Yes please Karen, thanks for driving me." Peter replied while unbuckling his seat belt. "Of course Peter, no problem." Karen said and shut the car off shortly after.

"Well kid, what do you think?" Tony asked while unbuckling his own seat belt. "It's awesome Mr. Stark, thank you so much!" Peter said while leaning over the centre console to hug him again. "I'm glad you like it kid, I asked FRIDAY to send one of my cars here so I can drive back to the tower, I trust you that you'll just let Karen drive you back to the tower after school alright?" Tony said with a slightly demanding tone. "Of course Mr. Stark, Karen will drive me back to the tower no problem." Peter replied while opening his door.

While taking his school bag out from the back seat, one of Tony's Orange 2016 Audi R8's arrived, Tony quickly got in it and after one last 'bye kid' he drove out of the parking lot and back to the tower. After that Peter made his way to the schools entrance, surprisingly no one was in the parking lot when Peter arrived but he didn't mind, the less people know about him, the better.

Upon entering the building Peter started looking for Ned, who he quickly found by his locker. "Hey dude, what's up?" Peter said while patting Ned on the shoulder. "Oh hey bro, how's it going". Ned replied while doing their secret handshake. "It's actually going really well, Mr. Stark gave me a really cool gift!" Peter said happily while nearly jumping with joy. "Cool dude, what did he get you?" Ned asked. "I'll show you when MJ gets here." Peter replied while going trough his locker.

It didn't take long for MJ to arrive. "Sup losers." She said while reading a book. "Hey MJ, perfect timing." Peter said slightly flustered. "Perfect timing why exactly?" MJ asked while looking up from her book with a raised eyebrow. "Well I just told Ned that Mr. Stark got me a gift and I wanted to show it to you both." Peter replied while trying to look anywhere but MJ. "Alright then, show us the surprise loser." MJ said, slightly intrigued. "Alright follow me." Peter replied while leading them towards the exit.

When they got to the parking lot, Peter pulled a key out of hit pocket. "Alright ready?" Peter asked while glancing at them both. "Of course dude!" Ned replied excitedly. "Get on with it loser." MJ replied with a smirk. "Alrighty then." Peter then pressed on the key and his car pulled out of a parking space and drove up to them. The cars window rolled down and Karen spoke up. "Hello Peter, you requested me to bring the car to you?" Karen asked trough the cars speakers. "I just wanted to show my friends the surprise Mr. Stark gave me Karen." Peter said. "Dude! This thing is so sick! Stark got you this?!" Ned practically yelled while jumping up and down and pacing around the car. "Wow, that's actually a really nice gift from Stark." MJ said with an impressed tone. "I know right! He got Karen in the cars systems so Karen can basically drive me around without me having to even touch the steering wheel!" Peter said excitedly.

After Ned walked around the car about 5 times he checked his pockets and realised he put his wallet in his locker. "Hey guys, as much as I would love to hear more about the car, I'm gonna go grab my wallet so I'll see you guys inside?" Ned said while walking backwards towards the school entrance. "Okay bro, see you inside." Peter replied. "See you inside loser." MJ said.

After Ned was gone Peter thought this was the perfect time to tell MJ what he's been wanting to tell her for a long time. "Hey MJ, since Ned is gone I actually need to tell you something." Peter said while looking at the ground. "What's up loser?" MJ said in an unusually happy tone. "Well, we've been friends for a long time... and I know this may come as a surprise to you but erm... I erm..." Peter stammered out. "Go on..." MJ said with hope in her eyes. "I- I like you MJ, as in like like you, like the sort of like that- "Peter couldn't finish his sentence since MJ pulled him into a kiss, Peter stiffened slightly at this but relaxed into the kiss. When they pulled away they were both blushing madly. "I like you too loser." She said with a shy smile. Peter smiled too before grabbing her waist and pulling her in for another kiss, this time they both expected it. "Daring we?" She said with a smirk. "Sorry, I've been waiting a long time to do that." Peter sheepishly told her.

"I'm glad you finally decided to tell me 'cause I would not have been able to." MJ said. "Yeah, anyway Karen, please drive the car back to it's parking spot." Peter asked. "Right away Peter." Karen replied and shortly after rolled up the window and drove back to the original space she came from.

"Ned's probably wondering what's taking us so long, let's get to class." Peter said while beginning to walk towards the school entrance and intertwining his and MJ's hands. "Yeah, good idea loser." MJ replied with a smile.

Peter and MJ made their way into the school and back to Ned's locker. "Hey dude, we're back." Peter said while coming up behind him. "Oh hey bro-" Ned then looked at their intertwined hands. "I'm guessing you finally had the guts to confess?" Ned asked. "Peter blushed slightly." Yeah, I did." He replied. "Alright losers, class is about to start, let's go before principal Morita gives us all detention." MJ said while practically dragging Peter to class with Ned following. 

Peter's day was going amazingly well so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may seem cut off, that's mostly because I actually wanted to get another one out. I'm working on another chapter right now, I'll mostly write on my way to school or during the breaks so hopefully I'll have another chapter ready soon.
> 
> Also, let me know if you would be okay with chapters under 2000 words.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think so far!


	3. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes his best friend, Ned, and his now-girlfriend, MJ, to the tower where they set the plan to get Carol and Valkyrie together in motion.

Lunch rolled around and Peter met back up with Ned and MJ. "Hey dude." Peter greeted Ned while doing their handshake. "Hey MJ." Peter greeted MJ while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey bro." "Hey loser." Ned and MJ greeted back.

"So, Peter, you wanna come to my place today to build another Star Wars Lego set?" Ned asked while eating his lunch. "Actually I was going to ask you both if you wanted to come to the tower with me. Natasha, me and some of the others are planning to set up Captain Marvel and Valkyrie." Peter replied.

Ned's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "Dude! You're setting up THE Captain Marvel with THE king of Asgard?!" Ned whisper yelled. MJ seems pleasantly surprised. "Setting up two of the most powerful women in the galaxy? Count me in." MJ said with a big grin on her face. 

"Alright, I'll get Karen to drive us to the tower, I'll introduce you to the Avengers too." Peter said. "Oh and I'll get Pepper to be available too just for you MJ." Peter quickly added. "We're gonna meet the Avengers?!" Ned, again, whisper yelled. "Sweet." MJ simply said. 

The group continued talking about multiple topics until the bell rang. "Alright, I'll meet you guys at my locker." Peter said while making his way to class. "You got it bro." "Alright loser." Ned and MJ replied.

\---Time skip: After class---

Peter was waiting on Ned and MJ at his locker, meanwhile he was going trough his phone, looking at Instagram. "Hey loser." MJ said coming up behind him, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey MJ." Peter replied with a smile. "Now we just need to wait in Ned." Peter added on.

Peter and Michelle just talked until Ned arrived. "Hey bro, hey MJ." Ned greeted. "Hey dude." "Hey loser." Peter and MJ replied. "Alright we can go now." Peter said while intertwining his and MJ's hands and walking towards the exit.

While approaching the parking lot, Peter pressed the key in his pocket so that Karen would drive the car to them. When she pulled up, the window rolled down. "You requested the vehicle Peter?" Karen asked trough the speakers. "Yes I did Karen, can you bring me and my friends to the tower please?" Peter asked while getting in the car. "Of course Peter, I will start driving once everyone has their seat belts on." Karen replied.

Once everyone had their seat belts on Karen started driving out of the parking lot and headed to the tower.

\---Time skip: At the tower---

"We have arrived Peter." Karen said while pulling into Peter's personal parking space in the garage. "Thank you Karen, you can shut off the car now." Peter replied while opening his door. "Shutting down car." Karen replied and shortly after the cars engine stopped.

Peter then remembered something. "Oh by the way guys, I'll get Mr. Stark to make you some badges so you can enter the tower normally but since you don't have them right now I'll just get FRIDAY to let you have access since you're with me." Peter said while pushing the elevator button. "Cool, we'll get our own badges!" Ned excitedly said. "Sounds good loser." MJ replied with happiness in her voice.

When the elevator arrived they all got in it and Peter asked FRIDAY to take them up to the common room floor. "Right away Peter." FRIDAY replied while the elevator started going up. It didn't take long for them to reach the common room floor and when the doors opened Peter quickly spotted Natasha and went up to her.

"Hey Nat, I brought my friends along, they wanted to help with setting up Carol and Valkyrie." Peter said while pointing to his friend and girlfriend who were walking over. "They can help, the boys and Maria are waiting in the conference room, 8'll brief you guys there." Natasha replied while getting up from the couch and heading to the briefing room.

"Alright guys, follow me." Peter said while intertwining his and MJ's hands and leading her and Ned to the conference room.

When they entered the conference room they saw Maria and Clint near the head of the table with Wanda next to Maria, Bucky and Sam next to Clint and a bunch of empty chairs normally for the other Avengers. "Alright you three, take a seat." Natasha said while walking to the head of the table. "Who are they?" Sam asked while looking at both Ned and Michelle. "Yeah Pete, who are your friends?" Clint asked with a slight smirk. "Come on guys you know well enough who they are." Peter replied in a slightly annoyed tone while taking a seat. "Please enlighten us." Wanda said, she was one of the few people that hasn't hear Peter constantly talking about Ned and Michelle. "Okay fair enough, you don't know who they are. This is Ned, my best friend, and this is MJ." Peter said, pointing at them both respectively. "If Ned is your best friend, what's MJ then huh?" Clint asked with a bigger smirk this time. "None of your business Clint." Peter replied annoyed. 

Meanwhile Natasha, Maria and Bucky were just watching, amused by the bickering. "Alright boys, briefing time." Maria said, shutting them up. "Natasha, go ahead." She added on. "Thanks babe. So our plan is simple, we set up one of the emergency bunker rooms in a romantic kind of theme, well get them into the elevator together and someone will hack FRIDAY so that she takes them both down there instead of to any other floor. When they get down there we have FRIDAY send the elevator back up so they can't leave. We can then monitor them in the control room via the surveillance systems." Natasha explained. 

"That sounds like a great plan, me and Ned can hack FRIDAY easily, the girls can get Carol and Valkyrie in the elevator and you three can wait in the control room." Peter said, pointing to Clint, Sam and Bucky for the last part. A chorus of 'Sounds good.' 'Sounds like a plan.' and one 'You got it loser.' were spoken from the rest.  
Peter and Ned went to go hack FRIDAY, Natasha, Maria, Wanda and MJ went to go get Carol and Valkyrie and Clint, Sam and Bucky went to the control room. 

After hacking FRIDAY, Peter and Ned waited for the call from Natasha to say that Carol and Valkyrie were on the elevator. It didn't take long for Natasha to come on frequency and talk. "They took the bait, send them down." She said. "Right away. Ned, send them down." He said while looking at Ned's computer screen. "They're going down." Ned replied. "Alright, good job dude. They're being sent down." Peter said over frequency. "Tell us when you can see them on the surveillance system guys." Peter added on. "Will do Pete." Clint said trough the frequency. 

It didn't take too long for the elevator to arrive. "I have visual, they're walking out the elevator right now." Clint said. "Alrighty. Ned, send it back up." Peter told Ned. "You got it bro." Ned said and sent the elevator back up. "Alright, everyone get to the control room." Peter said trough the frequency while heading there with Ned. "We're on our way." Natasha said on the frequency. 

When they all met back up in the control room everyone gathered around to watch what will happen. "They've been walking around and talking for a while." Clint said while getting his phone out of boredom. "Uh oh." Wanda said. They've seen the camera." She quickly added on. Before anyone could say anything about the the live feed and audi cut. "Well, looks like Carol used her crazy laser beam hands to destroy the camera..." Clint said. "Might as well activate the elevator again, we'll leave them alone." Maria said while walking towards the exit. "Oh and babe, I need to talk to you, meet me in my bedroom." She added on while winking at Natasha. "Oh I'll meet you there alright." She said back with a flirtatious smirk.

"I don't even wanna know." Clint mumbled. "Oh shut up birdbrain, you've got Laura." Natasha fired back. "Dude imagine, if Captain Marvel and Valkyrie got together today that'd be two new couples I've seen get together today." Ned almost yelled at Peter. Peter's eyes widened. "Dude shut up!" He whisper yelled. "Two new couples? Who are the other two people who got together?" Wanda asked, slightly smirking. "Yeah Pete, who are the other two?" Clint asked while Sam tried to contain a snicker. "Ugh..." Peter said, but before Peter could say anything else, MJ spoke up. "Me and Spidey." She said, with a flat tone and while reading a book.

An 'aaawwww' came from Wanda while Natasha patted him on the shoulder with a smirk. Naturally, Clint and Sam were trying and failing to contain their snickering. Bucky just gave an approving nod. "Well now that my love life has been exposed I'm going to go look for the others and introduce them to my friends." Peter said. "Correction: friend and girlfriend." Clint said. "... Bye." Peter said while practically dragging both Ned and MJ out of the room towards the common room.

When they entered the common room Peter looked around for the others so he can introduce them to Ned and MJ. It didn't take long for Peter to find one of his fellow Avengers, Steve was in the kitchen at the moment, presumably making dinner.

"Hey Steve." Peter said while walking up to him. "Oh hey Peter, how was school?" He asked while turning to him. "It was pretty good. Anyway I wanted to introduce you to my friend." Peter replied while pointing to Ned and MJ. 

"Steve this is Ned. Ned this is Steve." He said while practically pushing his frozen best friend towards the super soldier. "Nice to meet you Ned." Steve said while shaking the boy's hand. "N-nice to meet y-you too Mr. Captain America sir." Ned replied while shaking the super soldier's hand. "Just Steve is fine." He said while letting go of the boy's hand. "Okay." Ned all but squeaked out.

Peter slightly chuckled at his best friend. "Anyway, Steve this is MJ. MJ this is Steve." Peter said while grabbing MJ's hand to lead her to the super soldier. "Nice to meet you as well MJ." Steve said while shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Rogers." MJ replied in a slightly different tone than usual. "Again, Steve is fine." the super soldier said while letting go of her hand. "Alright." She said while nodding.

"So Steve have you seen the rest? I've seen Nat, Maria, Wanda, Clint, Sam and Bucky already but I can't seem to find the others." Peter said while looking around the room. "Tony and Bruce are in their labs as usual, Pietro is most likely in Wanda's room like always, Scott and Hope are out in the city right now, T'Challa is at the Wakanda'n embassy along with his guards, Shuri is either in her room or in her personal lab, the Guardians won't be here until tomorrow, Thor is out with Loki buying pop-tarts and I don't know where Carol and Valkyrie are." Steve said while counting the people off of his fingers.

Peter tried to contain a chuckle at the mention of the last two names. "Alright, thanks for the info Steve." Peter said while making his way towards the elevator. Before he could reach it though, it dinged and out came both Carol and Valkyrie. "Oh, hey Carol, hey Brunn." Peter said, slightly paling. Before either of them could say anything Steve spoke up. "What's that on your neck?" Steve asked while pointing to an area on his own neck. "What's what on my neck?" Carol asked, with slight nervousness in her tone. "Looks like a bruise or something, did you bump into something?" Steve asked, completely clueless. Peter meanwhile knew exactly what it was. "You know what you guys look tired, how about you get some rest?" Peter quickly said, while MJ snickered a bit. "Yeah, 'rest'." She added on. Both women slightly blushed at her use of quotation mark. "Yep, good idea, bye guys." Valkyrie quickly said while practically dragging Carol to her room.

"Well, I think the plan worked." Peter whispered to Ned and MJ. "Oh it worked alright." MJ said with a smirk. "Anyway let's go find Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner." Peter said while continuing to the elevator.

Peter was happy for the two women, after his little encounter he went on to find Tony, Bruce and maybe Shuri, depending on if she was in her lab or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem cut off again but I wanted to get something out that wasn't too long and if I were to cut it off in the middle of the trio meeting the other Avengers it would seem even more cut off. 
> 
> Also yes, Pietro is alive, I like him too much for him to be dead in my story. I might also not add Vision in here since Wanda now has her brother to love but that might change, who knows.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


	4. The Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter introduces his friends to the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates in a long time and also sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I had this as a draft for the longest time so I just wanted to finish it.

Peter had decided to go to Tony's lab first, so when they arrived, Peter immediately knew where he was.

"Alright follow me, I'm pretty sure I know where he is." Peter said while leading Ned and MJ to one side of the big lab. Before they knew it, they were standing right behind Tony Stark.

"Hey Mr. Stark, I wanted to introduce you to my friends." Peter said while patting the man on the shoulder. "Oh hey kid, hey Pete's friends." He said while putting a soldering bolt down. "So this is Ned and this is MJ." Peter said while pointing to them respectively. "Nice to m-meet you s-sir." Ned managed to say while shaking the billionaire's hand. "Nice to meet you as well." Tony replied while letting go of the boy's hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Stark." MJ said, only slightly intimidated. "Nice to meet you too." Tony replied while letting go of the girl's hand. 

"So, what brings you down here kids?" Tony asked. "Oh I'm just introducing my friends to the Avengers." Peter replied while turning back to Tony. "Well the next closest person is Banner, he's down in his lab, you know where it is right kid?" Tony said while pointing to the elevator. "Yeah I know where it is, thanks Mr. Stark." Peter said while walking towards the elevator. "It was nice to meet your friends kid." Tony said whole turning back towards his work. A pair of 'It was nice to meet you too.' came back his way.

The trio got into the elevator and went down to Bruce's lab.

When they got down to his lab, the first thing they see is... an absolute mess and a quietly cursing Bruce. "Dr. Banner?" Peter said while walking towards the man. "Oh, hey Pete, didn't hear you come in." Bruce said while being slightly startled by the teen. 

"I came down here to introduce you to my friends but, what happened in here?" Peter said while pointing at the mess. "Well I'm trying to make this formula work but I can't for some reason, I'm running on 5 cups of coffee and 3 hours of sleep right now." Bruce said while rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. "Let me look." Peter said while approaching Bruce. "Sure, I'm really not sure of this formula will ever work, I mean I've tried-" But before he could finish his sentence. "Done." Peter said. Bruce was absolutely silent. "You just had to switch the equation from positive to negative and devide it by 78,9 not 80." Peter said simply. "I think you just saved me a week of work..." Bruce said while looking over Peter's formula. "Glad to help." Peter said with a bit smile. "Now please go get some rest." He added on while looking at Bruce's tired face. "I will, thanks again kid." Bruce said while walking towards the elevator. "Oh and also, I'd be happy to be introduced to your friends tomorrow." He added on. "Sure thing Dr. Banner!" Peter replied before Bruce left.

"Well, let's go find Shuri then." Peter said while walking towards the elevator Bruce previously took. Meanwhile Ned's jaw was dropped and MJ was impressed, both by Peter simply doing an equation that THE Bruce Banner couldn't do.

When the elevator had taken them to the floor Shuri's lab was on and when the doors opened, Peter decided to use their regular greeting, even if it might confuse his friends.

"What's up fuckers?" Peter yelled across the lab, he could've sworn he heard a quiet 'language!' from Steve upstairs. "Why do you have my phone?" Shuri yelled, with her thick Wakandan accent, from the other side of the lab. "Fuck you that's why!" Peter yelled back on the direction of the voice. Meanwhile both Ned and MJ were extremely confused.

"Shuri! It's been so long." Peter said while doing a secret handshake they made up, completely different from his and Ned's. "It's been way too long, anyway who are your friends?" Shuri asked while eying them both. "Oh right, Shuri this is MJ, and this is Ned." Peter said while pointing at them both respectively. "And guys, this is Shuri, fellow tech genius, together we're Science Bro's 2.0, rivaling the current Science Bro's that concists of Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner." Peter said.

Shuri shook both Ned and MJ's hand. "So, this is the MJ I've hear so much about?" Shuri asked, Peter groaned in response. "Not you as well." He groaned while putting his face in his hands. "I'll drop it for the time being spider-boy." Shuri said while smirking. "It's Spider-MAN." Peter defended. "Sure, whatever you say." She replied in a teasing tone. 

Meanwhile Ned was freaking out, mostly because he got to meet a princess, the princess of Wakanda no less. MJ was taking it pretty well, she of course has always wanted to meet a strong female character. 

After talking some more, FRIDAY announced dinner. "Boss would like to let you know that dinner is ready on the common room floor Peter." She said in her strangely human manner. "Thank you Fri." Peter replied. "Well, let's go then." He added while making his way towards the elevator, Ned, MJ and Shuri in tow.

When they got to the common room floor, most of the Avengers and others were already at their usual seats, the only ones missing were Carol, Valkyrie, Wanda, Pietro and Loki. 

Natasha was the first to notice the group of teenagers. "Hey guys, take a seat, we set some extra chairs so your friends can sit Pete." She said while nodding to the two extra seats. "Thanks Nat." Peter simply replied. 

Not too long after they took their seats, Carol and Valkyrie arrived. "Hey guys." Carol said, slightly out of breath, Valkyrie close behind. "Later than Peter at the table, that's new." Clint said while grinning at both women. "Yeah yeah whatever birdbrain." Valkyrie said while taking a seat next to Carol. 

"Hey does anyone know where the supertwins are?" Tony asked in between bites. "I'm sure they'll be here soon." Steve replied while Natasha and Bucky gave eachother knowing looks. Not too long after Pietro came speeding in while holding Wanda bridal style. "Sorry we're late, we had stuff to do." Pietro said with his Sokovian accent coming trough. 

After Wanda and Pietro sat down, Loki appeared out of thin air and silently took a seat next to Thor. "Nice of you to join us brother!" Thor said with his booming voice. "Yeah yeah just pass me the pepper." Loki replied in his usual, annoyed tone. 

During dinner there were multiple conversations going on including Tony giving updated on the new StarkJet prototype, Carol and Valkyrie admitting they are finally together although they would never thank Natasha and the rest out loud and T'Challa talking about politics. 

After dinner Peter introduced his friends to the Avengers now that they were all in one place. "I'll introduce you guys to the Guardians some other time." He told Ned and MJ when remmembering the fact that they wouldn't be on earth for another week or so. 

After the introductions were over and all hands had been shook, they all decided to do what they usually do after dinner, movie night. It was Peter's turn this time so naturally he chose one of the many Star Wars films they had saved on FRIDAY. 

After watching much more than one movie, many people were passed out on the couch, Maria was snuggled up go Natasha in an identical manner than valkyrie was snuggled up to Carol, MJ's head was on Peter's shoulder while he had a hard time keeping his eyes open, Wanda was seated in Pietro's lap while he was still wide awake, Sam was hunched over, much like Clint and Bucky, Shuri had fallen asleep on her brother's shoulder while he was still somewhat awake and Pepper had gone to bed not too long ago, having set an alarm to wake them up so they wouldn't sleep on the couch all night. 

After the alarm that Pepper had set went off, everyone went to their room, Maria going to Natasha's as usual and Carol now going to Valkyrie's. Peter had told his friends they could sleep in his room instead of one of the guest rooms, when he entered his room he immediately asked FRIDAY to set up two extra beds to which she didn't reply but silently set up two extra beds while the three teens each took turns changing in the bathroom.

After they all got into bed, one being left unused because MJ was set on wanting to cuddle with Peter, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

Tomorrow Peter's mood would be very different from today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put a cheeky Vine reference in there because of course.
> 
> Anyway sorry for the horrible and short chapter, I just really wanted to give you guys an update.


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes his way to school, only to back to his second home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again and the rather short chapter, I just wanted to get something out to you guys. 
> 
> I've also been working on a one-shot that has nothing to do with Spider-Man or any movies for that matter, it's a Wolfenstein Youngblood one-shot which I might make a collection out of, if you want to check it out and leave some feedback I'd appreciate it.

It was Friday morning, October 2nd, Peter's room was as quiet as always. MJ's head was on Peter's chest and she had an arm draped over his stomach, Peter was on his back with and arm wrapped around MJ's waist and Ned was on another bed on his stomach, slightly drooling on his pillow.

When the alarm that FRIDAY had set went off, Peter groaned and stirred but stopped after a while when he noticed the position MJ was in. "Huh, guess we kind of moved during the night." Peter slightly whispered to himself while stroking MJ's hair. 

Not too long after MJ started to shift and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning loser." She said while yawning and snuggling further into Peter. "Morning beautiful." Peter replied, he figured he could give her a pet name too. MJ hummed on response, seeming to like the pet name. 

When MJ finally decided to get up she went to the bathroom to shower and change. Meanwhile Peter went to wake up Ned. "Hey dude, wake up." Peter said while nudging Ned's shoulder. "Five more minutes mom...." Ned mumbled into his pillow. Peter chuckled and nudged his shoulder harder. "C'mon dude, if you get up now you'll be able to see Betty earlier." Peter said and Ned immediately opened his eyes and started sitting up. "I'm up, I'm up." He said while stepping out of bed. 

Peter chuckled at his friend and went to go get some clothes ready for himself. "MJ's in the bathroom getting ready, you can go after her and I'll go last." Peter said while pulling out his Stark Phone and opening Instagram.

After all of them had gotten ready, they made their way to the common room for breakfast. Once they got there, Steve sat at the table, Natasha and Maria were cuddled up together on the couch and Bruce was at the coffee machine, Peter wasn't surprised however, they always wake up early.

"Good morning everyone." Peter greeted while grabbing some breakfast for himself and his friends. "Morning Peter, morning Ned and MJ." Steve greeted back, Natasha and Maria both gave polite nods from their spot on the couch and Bruce waved while making a coffee.

When Peter finished his breakfast, he made his way back to his room to get his, Ned and MJ's school bags. When he picked them all up they were very light, at that moment Peter remembered that they had a field trip to here today. Peter slightly groaned at this but quickly made his way back to the common room with the three bags.

When he got back he saw MJ talking to Natasha and Maria in the couch, not surprising, and Ned talking to Bruce, probably about gamma radiation or something along the lines. Peter smiled at seeing his friends interact with their idols. Talking of idols, at that moment the elevator opened to reveal Tony, probably coming from his lab.

"Morning kid." Tony greeted while making his way to the coffee machine. "Oh, good morning Mr. Stark." Peter replied back while setting him and his friend's bags down. He then went on to talk to his mentor until FRIDAY announced that it was time for Peter and his friends to head to school.

"It is time for school Peter, your car is waiting for you outside the lobby." She announced. Peter got him and his friend's bags and headed to the elevator, Ned and MJ close behind.  
When he got to the lobby he saw a few familiar faces who are always working at this early hour. First he saw Jim, a salesmen in the Stark Aerospace department, coming trough the lobby doors and heading straight for a particular receptionist. The receptionist in question is Pam, she's worked here for as long as Peter can remember. Who hadn't worked here as long though was April, the second receptionist who was currently talking to what looked to be Hanz, a German employee that recently transferred here from the Stark Germany division and someone Peter talks with quite a bit when he's down in the intern labs.

As he passed trough the lobby he greeted everyone and got a lot of friendly greetings back, Peter was pretty well known among the interns and employees. When he exited trough the large doors, he immediately spotted his car pulling up to the front, Karen automatically opening the trunk for the teens' bags.

When they had all loaded their bags in the trunk, they got in the car and departed towards school, after Peter told Karen the address.

\---Time skip: The trio arrives at school---

When they arrived at school Karen was quick to find a parking space at the back of the parking lot. After all three teens had gotten their bags she securely locked the car. "Alright losers, I saw the bus out front, let's go." MJ said while grabbing a book out of her bag. "Yeah, let's go." Peter said, dread clearly evident in his voice. "I'm excited!" Ned practically yelled across the parking lot, Peter slightly smiled at his friend and MJ just rolled her eyes.

As they arrived at the bus they saw everyone from the decathlon team was already there. "Ah there they are, alright it seems we have everyone here but just to be sure I'll be doing roll call." Mr. Harrington said while getting out a clipboard. "Alright let's see, Sally?" He called out. "Here." Sally responded. "Abraham?" "Present." Abe said while putting an arm around Cindy's shoulder. "Cindy?" "I'm here." She replied while glancing up at Abe with a smile. "Charles?" "Here Mr. Harrington." Charles replied. "Betty?" "Here." She said while making her way towards Ned. "Eugene?" "Here." Flash replied, excitedness evident in his voice. "Edward?" "Over here Mr. Harrington." Ned replied while pulling Betty into a hug. "Michelle?" "Here." MJ simply said, not taking her eyes off her book. "And lastly Peter?" "I'm here." Peter replied.

"Alright that is everyone accounted for, if you would now all get on the bus we can get to Stark Tower in no time." Mr. Harrington instructed. MJ slightly snickered at his mention of 'no time', New York wasn't exactly known for great traffic.

After they all made their way onto the bus and took their seats, Peter sitting next to MJ, Betty sitting next to Ned, Abe sitting next to Cindy and the rest just scattered about, the bus started moving and the dread started to set into Peter's consciousness. However before he could get lost in thought MJ grabbed his hand and squeezed it, all without taking her eyes off her book. Peter's smiled at his girlfriend's antics, he knew for a fact that was her way of comforting him.

As the bus made it's way to the tower, Ned was talking to Betty, probably about Star Wars, which Betty seemed to be enjoying, Abe was listening to Cindy about something she did in chemistry the other day, Flash was still droning on about the fact he 'knows Penis' internship is fake' or something along the lines and Peter was intently listening to MJ talk about the new book she got.

When the bus finally came to a stop in front of the tower, everyone except Peter and MJ had their faces practically pressed up against the glass. "Alright kids, I want you guys to get off the bus in an orderly fashion, no pushing or rushing. We need to act professionally." Mr. Harrington announced and soon after everyone made their way off the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I put some cameo's in the story, I plan on adding some more, mostly from TV shows I watched when I was younger.
> 
> Can you name all the cameo's?


	6. The Tour (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour begins! Everyone is excited, well everyone aside from Peter that is. He just hopes they won't run into any Avengers while on the tour. Boy did he not know what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I've been absent for a long time, I know. I've left you guys hanging for a month, I'm really really sorry. I'll try to make chapters faster but now that I have online school that might be hard.

"Alright class, any more questions?" Mr. Harrington asked after he explained the rules for a third time. After he didn't get an answer and only saw a few shaking heads, he took his class into the building.

When the doors opened, everyone was awestruck, Peter had to admit, even the lobby was quite a sight. After they all made their way in and the doors closed behind them, Mr. Harrington made his way go the reception.

"Excuse me, we have a tour scheduled for 9:00am?" He said in a questioning tone. "Let me see... yep, Midtown School of Science and Technology correct?" The receptionist, April answered. "That is correct." Mr. Harrington replied. "Alright, the tour guide may be a little late but while you're waiting you could hand out these badges, the names are printed out on them." April said while handing Mr. Harrington a box full of white badges. "Alright, thank you." He replied while taking the box.

"Alright class, when I call your name, come get your badge." Mr. Harrington said in a raised voice. He then proceeded to call everyone's name except for Peter's, Ned's and MJ's. "Mr. Harrington, Parker and his friends didn't get badges." Flash said with a smirk on his face. Mr. Harrington looked at the three and then proceeded back to the receptionist. "Excuse me, three of my students didn't get badges?" He said, slight weariness in his voice. "Could you tell me their names?" She simply responded while opening a tab on her computer. "Peter Parker, Edward Leeds and Michelle Jones." He replied. She typed something with her keyboard and a smile showed on her face. "They already have badges sir, no need to worry." She said. 

She then leaned slightly over the counter to call out Peter's name. "Peter, could you come here for a sec." She said in a raised voice. When Peter made his way over she began talking again. "I know you don't like to wear the badge but since you're on a field trip now, Happy requires you to have it visible on you at all times, same goes for your friends." She said. "Alright, I'll tell them." Peter replied, slight annoyance evident in his voice. Before Peter could say anything to his friends, MJ beat him to it. "Already ahead of you loser." She said while putting on her gold level 10 badge.

When Peter put on his distinct level 10+ badge which had a platinum color, someone came trough the lobby doors, the man looked to be around 18 or 19 years old, rushing slightly. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare." He said, slightly out breath. "That's the third time this week Tim." April said from her spot at the reception desk. "Yeah yeah Ludgate, anyway I had to give a tour today?" He jokingly replied, putting on his own level 5 badge. "Yep, they're right there." She replied, pointing at Peter's group. "Thanks. Well I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was a pain as usual, anyway my name is Tim, I will be your tour guide for today. If you could all make sure you have your badges visible on your person we can get this show on the road." He instructed. 

After he made sure everyone had their badges on, he made his way trough the security scanner. "Verheyden, Tim. Security clearance level 5. No threat detected." FRIDAY's voice sounded trough the lobby, some students looked a bit startled. "That's the building's AI system named FRIDAY, say hello to the group Fri." Tim said. "Good morning students of Midtown Tech, enjoy your field trip ." FRIDAY greeted. "Alright if you could all make your way trough the scanner now we can begin this tour." Tim instructed. Flash, of course, pushed to the front of the group and went trough. "Thompson, Eugene. Security clearance level 1. No threat detected." Flash slightly grumbled at the mention of his real name. "Moon, Cindy. Security clearance level 1. No threat detected." "Brown, Abraham. Security clearance level 1. No threat detected."

FRIDAY continued to read out everyone's information normally until Ned went trough. "Leeds, Edward. AKA Ned. Security clearance level 10. No threat detected. Welcome back Ned." FRIDAY said, saying the last part with more emotion. "Hey Fri." Ned said while making his way back to Betty who went trough before him. "Jones, Michelle, AKA MJ. Security clearance level 10. No threat detected. Welcome back MJ." FRIDAY said. "Morning Fri." MJ greeted while reading her book. The last person to go trough was Peter. "Parker, Peter. Security clearance level 10+. No threat detected. Welcome back Peter, would you like me to inform boss of your arrival?" FRIDAY said, this time everything she said had more emotion. "No thanks Fri." Peter quickly said. 

After he made his way back to his friends, he could tell his entire class was about to bombard him with questions. Just before they could though, Tim spoke up. "Alright, our first destination will be the history/Avengers museum, follow me everyone." He quickly said. Peter gave him a grateful smile and he nodded back.

After everyone got in the elevator, Tim instructed FRIDAY to take them up. "FRIDAY, take us up to the Avengers museum please." He said. "Right away." The AI responded.

When they arrived on the museum floor, Tim spoke up again. "Alright, this museum does not only contain details about every Avenger, but also tells the story about Stark Industries. I will give you all 50 minutes to explore this floor." He said while glancing around the group. Everyone quickly dispersed to different directions. Peter decided to stay with his friends but before he followed them, he turned to Tim. "Thanks for doing that back there, really saved me a lot of explaining." He thanked. "No problem man, I'm sure I won't be the only intern that'll try to save you from stuff like that." He replied with a smile.

When Peter made his way back to Ned and MJ, they were both checking out the Spider-Man exhibit. "Dude, this is so cool, did you know they had an exhibit for you?" Ned said, the last part slightly quieter so no one else would hear. "Yeah I did, don't know how they got my old suit though." Peter replied while looking at his old, homemade suit. 

Right as Peter was about to tell his friends more about the rest of the Avengers, Flash came up to him. "Hey Penis, what did you do to get that high level pass huh? Did you and fatso over here hack into their systems and stole those badge codes or something?" He snarled. Peter ignored the insult to him but noticed Ned's slight hurt look from the insult directed at him. "Flash, if you are going to bully or insult anyone, it's going to be me, don't drag Ned into this." Peter said. 

Since everyone besides the group were almost at the other side of the room, no one heard anything of what was going on. "I'll drag whoever I want into this, what about your weirdo girlfriend, did she help get you the badges too?" Flash said, getting closer to Peter in the process. Peter clenched his fist but before he could reply to Flash, someone came up from behind him.

"Bullying isn't tolerated in this building." The voice sounded, Peter knew exactly who it was. "Bucky, you shouldn't be down here." Peter said while turning around. "I couldn't let that kid continue on like that." He simply said. Peter turned around slightly to see Flash practically running away to the other side of the room. "Thanks I guess, just don't tell anyone." Peter said with a stern tone. "I won't, FRIDAY probably will though." Bucky replied with a smile before disappearing into the shadows again. 

After walking around the room a bit, Peter telling a bit more about each Avenger and Betty joining the three halfway trough, the 50 minutes quickly ended and Tim called all their attention." Alright everyone! 50 minutes is over, our next stop will be the robotics department." He said while walking backwards towards the elevator.

As they got in the elevator he felt MJ grab his hand again, intertwining their fingers and giving a reassuring squeeze to let him know this trip will be fine. "FRIDAY take us up to the robotics floor please." Tim instructed to the AI. "Right away." The AI responded while starting the elevator.

When they got to the right floor and the doors opened, everyone watched in awe as there were many robots and machines being worked on and tested. "Alright, this is where all the robotics plans from Stark Industries are put together and tested. You can go around and ask anyone about what they're working on, just be sure not to touch anything unless they say it's fine." Tim said whole looking around the group.

As the whole group dispersed to different parts of the room, Peter followed his friends around until he was approached by one of the interns." Hey Peter? I know these aren't working hours for you but could you come check over some code real quick? We've been working on this for weeks but we can't seem to figure out what's wrong." He asked. "Sure Adam, show me." Peter responded while follow him towards one of the many computers in the room.

"Oh Peter thank God you're here, we can't get the code to work, we've tried so many different things but it just won't do what it's supposed to." Another intern said. "Let me take a look." Peter replied. When he sat down in the chair he looked over some paperwork and checked the code. Unable to decipher it himself he decided to call Ned over. "Hey Ned! Can you come here for a second?" Peter asked in a raised tone.

"What's up man?" Ned said when he stood behind Peter, looking over his shoulder. "They can't figure out the code for this project, can you help them?" Peter asked while standing up. "Sure, no problem." Ned replied while sitting down, almost immediately after he began typing on the keyboard.

After a few minutes, MJ and Betty both came up to their boyfriends to see what they were up to. "What're you doing babe?" Betty asked Ned. "Oh Peter asked me to help with some code for the inters here." Ned replied. "Cool!" Betty said while coming to stand behind the chair and slightly leaning on Ned's shoulders. 

Not too long after, Ned finished the code. "And done, that should do it." He said. "Nice work man." Peter said while looking trough it himself. "Thank you so much, you saved us like a week of work." One of the interns said. "No problem man." Ned replied.

As they left the interns Tim spoke up again. "Alright everyone, it's almost lunch time so if you could all make your way towards me we can get to the canteen for some food." He called out. Everyone began to make their way to the elevator again. "Thanks again!" One of the interns called out to Peter and Ned, they both gave a thumbs up back.

When everyone had made their way into the elevator, Tim spoke again. "FRIDAY, takes us to the canteen level please." He said. "Right away." The AI replied while the elevator started moving. 

Peter hoped he wouldn't encounter any Avengers in the canteen, but boy was he about to be proved terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very sorry for that late update. Anyway what did you guys think? Anything I could improve on? Let me know!
> 
> I might also change up my writing style since I feel like the blocks I write are too cluttered, let me know if you would prefer this!


	7. The Tour (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour continues, Peter runs into some familiar faces along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this in like 2 months, I haven't had the time or inspiration to update this.

When the elevator doors opened, Tim lead them to the very spacious canteen. "Alright, everyone go pick a seat, the menu's are on the tables." He said while putting his hands together.

"Wait wait wait, menu's?" Betty asked astonished. 

"Yep, you can order whatever you want off of them, free of charge." He replied with a smile.

Everyone quickly dispersed. Peter, MJ, Ned and Betty decided to all sit together. 

When they sat down they all took a menu and started looking trough it. Peter was actually really hungry due to his high metabolism, but since he didn't want to make his classmates suspicious, he decided to get a reasonable amount of food.

When everyone had decided on what they wanted, Tim wrote down their orders and took it to the kitchen. Everyone quickly started chatting again, not too long after, people came out with the food they ordered. The people who delivered Peter and his friend's food however, were not normal employees.

In a flash of blue light, and wind soon following, four plates were on the table, before everyone could gather their thought however, some more food engulfed in a familiar red mist floated down onto the table.

Before Peter could speak, the two people he suspected were behind this appeared. "You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked in his signature accent.

"As a matter of fact I didn't, probably because you're not employees." Peter answered back, slightly raising his voice towards the end.

"We just wanted to check up on you and your friends, no harm done right?" Wanda said, her accent wasn't as noticeable as Pietro's but you could still hear it.

"Plus we, unlike the employees here, know you should eat more than normal." Pietro said in a whispering tone, winking at the end. 

"You're right, thanks you two." Peter replied with a fond smile. He really did like the two Sokovian twins, he may even know a bit more about them than he should, he'll obviously never tell the rest of the Avengers that though. 

"No problem Peter." Wanda replied while walking back towards where they came from. 

"Oh also, I hear a certain pair of space women might meet up with you next." Pietro added, then in a flash of blue light he was gone. 

Peter's eyes widened at that, on one hand, he knew what to expect at the next stop now, on the other, he hadn't properly talked to the pair after... well you know. 

"Peter that was so cool! You like, properly know the Avengers?" Betty asked, slightly whispering so their other classmates didn't hear. 

"Yeah, this is practically my second house because I work with Mr. Stark so much." Peter replied. It wasn't entirely a lie, but of course he didn't give the full story, he'd do that once Betty was fully integrated into their little friend group. 

When he started eating, he could immediately tell that his food wasn't prepared by the chefs, but rather by Pepper and Steve. He smiled and continued eating. 

After they finished their food, everyone just had some conversations until Tim called out to the group again. "Alright everyone! We're going to our next stop on the trip, the aerospace department!" He said excitedly. 

Everyone got up from their seats and followed Tim out the door and towards the elevator. 

Once they all got in the elevator, Tim told FRIDAY to take them up to their next destination. "The aerospace department is quite large and split up into space and aeronautical labs, we will be visiting the space labs first." He said when FRIDAY started the elevator. 

Soon after, the elevator doors opened and Tim led them to quite a large lab. When the doors openen, everyone stood in awe.

"Welcome to one of the biggest labs in the building, same rules apply here, don't touch anything unless you get permission and don't leave the labs, I'll give you 50 minutes here again." Tim said, before everyone dispersed. 

Even after being to this lab dozens of times, Peter was always impressed by the sheer size of the lab. He knows the interns and employees in this lab very well. 

Peter, Ned, MJ and Betty were walking around, looking at a lot of the tech being developed and even seeing some early designs for satellites and small spacecraft. 

Before Peter could look any further though, one of the interns approached him. "Hey Peter, could you come help me and Jade with these designs?" The intern with red hair, like actually red, who Peter recognized as Catarina, or simply Cat, asked. 

"Sure Cat." Peter replied, already following Cat to a design table, Ned, MJ and Betty follow behind. 

When they reached the table, a girl with black hair was practically buried in paper with what Peter assumed to be failed designs. She lifted her head slightly to look up at them. "Cat, I told you not to ask for help." She said in an anoyed and clearly tired voice. 

"Jadey, we can't do this on our own... it's okay to ask for help sometimes." Cat said while kneeling next to the chair the girl was sitting on. 

"Why do you always have to be reasonable?" She said jokingly, a smile appearing on her face. When she looked past the red haired girl, her eyes widened. "Mini-Stark?!" She said loudly before covering her mouth and looking around to see if no one had heard her. 

"Yep, Cat said you needed some help Jade?" Peter replied, already rounding the table and looking trough the pile of failed designs. 

"Erm... fine, yes." She said with and exaggerated sigh. "We've tried making a design for 'you know what' and none of them are good." She explained. 

"Oh that, let's see what we can do." Peter said while taking a chair for Ned and sitting down on the one Jade occupied earlier. 

When Tim announced their 50 minutes was done, Peter and Ned were already finished with a good design. "Alrighty guys, if you could all please follow me, we'll be going to the next lab." He announced. 

When Peter, Ned, MJ and Betty walked towards Tim, Cat and Jade called out to them. "Thanks again." They said. 

Peter and Ned smiled and joined the rest in the elevator. "Looks like you're helping quite a lot even outside of working hours." Tim whispered when he entered the elevator before asking FRIDAY to take them to the next labs. 

When the elevator arrived, Tim did a bit more explaining that the other times. "Alright, this is where I usually work when not guiding tours around. The aeronautical lab. This is where we develop all of Stark Industries' aircraft for commercial use, we've actually recently started a new project for a successor to the Stark ST-25 business jet." He said. "You know the drill, 50 minutes, don't touch anything unless given permission, etcetera." He added on with a smile. 

The class quickly dispersed again but Peter decided to ask Tim something. 

"So how are your designs looking?" Peter asked Tim, while looking at his classmates being in awe from looking at all the cool stuff. 

Tim turned to face Peter. "I submitted them yesterday, I'm hoping Stark will have reviewed them and that I'll get a go-ahead before my shift ends." He said with a smile. 

Just then, another intern walked up with some papers in her hands. "Hey Tim, special delivery." She said while taping him on the shoulder. 

"Hmm?" Tim hummed questioningly before turning to the girl. "Oh, erm, hey Emma." Tim stuttered while taking the papers. 

"Your designs were approved, again might I add." Emma said with a smile.

Tim had designed the last Stark business jet as well and his designs were approved quickly since they were exceptional. 

"Great." Tim replied happily while looking trough the filed he just got. "Oh before I forget, have you guys been in contact with General Electric and Rolls Royce yet?" He added. 

"Not yet, however Pratt and Whitney have already started improving their latest engines with the specifications we provided." Emma answered. 

Another intern ran up and gave Emma some more files before going back to his station. "Scratch that, General Electric responded and are designing a new engine as well, so that just leaves Rolls Royce." She said after looking trough the files before handing them over to Tim.

"Good, good, looks like we're right on schedule then. I'll go hand these to the engineers today after I finish this tour." Tim said while putting the files in a map before putting it in his bag.

"Good job once again Tim." Peter said while patting him on the back.

"Thanks mini-Stark." Tim replied with a smile.

After that little exchange, Peter, Ned, MJ and Betty went around to look at sketches, old designs, mock-ups and more including designs if the original Stark ST-10 business jet.

Peter wondered when he'd encounter the next set of Avengers after Pietro's 'warning'. Well, he'd find out soon, sooner than he might expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not updating this in ages. 
> 
> I also put a new story up on my profile if you want to check it out, not Spider-Man but still a nice one I think.


End file.
